Ambush at the Belgium Safe House
The Ambush at the Belgium Safe House was a failed attempt by HYDRA to exact vengeance against S.H.I.E.L.D. for infiltrating their organization. Background The United Nations assembly was attacked by mercenaries led by Marcus Scarlotti. Though hired by HYDRA, the mercenaries claimed that they were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Director Phil Coulson gathered information on the attack and sent Melinda May, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter to investigate a lead in Okinawa, Japan. Coulson told European agent Noelle Walters to have her team on standby, while he told Jemma Simmons to access the hard drive she stole from HYDRA Laboratories. During her conversation with Toshiro Mori, the one who named the Splinter Bomb, Morse learned that Scarlotti sought Julien Beckers, a Belgian politician. Hunter and May saved Morse when her cover was blown during her meeting. Coulson then instructed Walters' team to find and protect Beckers. Later, Scarlotti killed Agent Walters, who learned that Beckers was a member of HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Ambush kills Noelle Walters]] Noelle Walters arrived at the safe house before Phil Coulson's team. When she arrived, she found Julien Beckers and told him that they had agents looking for him and asked him how he found the safe house. He said he followed her team of agents who were now dead. While tracking Melinda May's team, Coulson figured out that Daniel Whitehall used Beckers as a prop to make S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives believe that Belgium would be safe. Walters pulled out her gun and questioned Beckers. Marcus Scarlotti's mercenaries then captured Walters. Scarlotti approached and disintegrated her with a Splinter Bomb. fights off soldiers]] Lance Hunter entered and said "Hail HYDRA", telling them he was unarmed and was not looking for any trouble. Scarlotti asked who had sent him, but he did not answer and asked him if he had tried the beer in Bruges. May and Bobbi Morse then broke into the house through the windows, taking out two of Scarlotti's mercenaries. Scarlotti went to shoot them but Hunter stopped him. He started to get away but May followed him. Hunter took out an agent while Morse used her battle staves to take out six mercenaries. fights Marcus Scarlotti]] May caught up to Scarlotti and trapped him in a room. Scarlotti used his Rope Dart Knife to knock May's gun away. Meanwhile, Hunter and Morse continued to fight the remaining mercenaries. When Scarlotti used his weapon and it hit the wall, May was able to grab the knife and used it to fight him. While fighting the agents, Hunter noticed one of the mercenaries had a Splinter Bomb and warned Morse. He was able to save her by pushing a mercenary in front of her. Morse finished off the remaining HYDRA mercenary. May was able to grab the rope from the Rope Dart Knife. She put it around Scarlotti's neck and knocked him out. Aftermath Melinda May phoned Phil Coulson and informed him that they had Marcus Scarlotti and his mercenaries but that six agents including Noelle Walters were killed. Bobbi Morse asked Lance Hunter if he was leaving, and Hunter said that S.H.I.E.L.D. had always been her thing. She told him that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not S.H.I.E.L.D. any more. Morse then told Hunter not to die out there, but if he wanted to stay, he should stay. Coulson arrived at Grant Ward's cell and told him it was time to go as they were giving him to his brother. Senator Christian Ward then gave a speech outlining the differences between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. Christian then revealed in the speech that he had a brother named Grant Ward who was a member of HYDRA. Right before Ward was loaded into the car, he told Coulson to tell Skye that this did not change anything and he would keep his promise. Christian said he would personally make sure his brother paid for his crimes. In the car, Ward broke out of his handcuffs and took out all the agents that were watching him. Glenn Talbot arrived at the safe house to pick up Scarlotti and his mercenaries and told May that they caught Julien Beckers at the border. He then asked May how many agents she had lost and she told him six. He then gave his condolences to her. References Category:Events